1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electron tube terminal connectors and is concerned more particularly with a connector assembly having printed circuit means for electrically connecting electron tube terminals to external wire leads in a space controlled manner.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An electron tube generally comprises an evacuated tubular envelope having therein a plurality of insulatingly spaced electrodes, and sealed at one end by a vitreous stem. Extended hermetically through the stem may be an array of closely spaced terminal pins having inner end portions electrically connected to associated electrodes of the tube. Accordingly, external end portions of the pins may be connected through respective wire leads to suitable voltage sources for maintaining the electrodes at desired electrical potentials during operation of the tube.
In order to provide reliable electrical connections, particularly in severe environments, the wire leads may have respective stripped end portions fixedly attached, as by soldering, for example, to the terminal pins. However, with this type of direct electrical connection, it is difficult to maintain sufficient insulating space between respective stripped end portions of wire leads connected to adjacent terminals of the tube. Also, some of the fixedly attached wire leads may be heavily insulated and act as respective levers when subjected to conditions of high mechanical stress, such as shock and vibration, for examples. Consequently, the heavily insulated wire leads may bend the attached terminal pins and possibly fracture the supporting vitreous stem of the tube. As a result, voltage breakdown or arc-over may occur between adjacent conductive elements within the tube envelope.
Therefore, it is advantageous and desirable to provide an electron tube with a connector assembly having means for fixedly connecting external wire leads to terminals of the tube in a spaced controlled manner, and for restricting forces transmitted from the wire leads to the terminal pins.